The Fire King (Revision)
by Prince Odin of Hadendelle
Summary: This is a revision of my story the Fire King. Different story and different character roles for the OCs. When Odin, a former prince turned pirate, arrives in Arendelle he finds that being yourself doesn't mean you have to follow the stereotypes of your kind. But he also finds that even though there's peace, there's also problems beginning to take form.
1. From Prince to Pirate

** So I announced that I would do a redo of the Fire King quite a while ago. Well it is finally out and I hope y'all enjoy. I am aiming for this revision to be longer and have a little bit of a better story. So I'll shut up now and I hope you enjoy The Fire King Chapter 1.**

**Elsa: **The clouds over head begin to bundle and cover the sky above Arendelle. The thunder softly rolls and small water drops begin to fall to the ground. But the sky isn't the only thing that begins to leak water. I look outside and I close my eyes as tears begin to fall.

It's been two months since his fall and I still get his image out of my head. He saved me and my nation and he gave his life while doing it. This debt I will have for the rest of my life I will never pay it off until I sleep myself.

To my citizens he was their friend, to my sister he was like a brother, and to me…he something that words cannot describe. The moment he first arrived I was unsure about him but as time went by I began to like him. He was sweet, kind, loyal, and selfless. And now, he's gone; just thinking about him begins to make me cry even more.

"Oh Odin, I miss you," I whisper to myself as my rate of tears begins to increase.

My thoughts are interrupted when I hear a knock on my door. I turn and walk to it; as I reach for the knob I'm hesitant to grab it. Reason being is my hands are bare, no gloves covering them. If I grab it to suddenly the knob will freeze over and be turned to ice, especially since my emotions are getting to me. I take a deep breath, grab the knob and twist it.

I open the door and find my little sister, Anna, standing there with her hair in two braids and she was wearing her normal purple, green and black outfit. She looked at me with a grim and saddened look. "Hey Elsa," she said, "It's almost time for the ceremony, you ready yet?"

"Oh hey Anna," I said, "Yeah I'm almost ready, just give me a moment."

Anna nodded and walked off. Today was the day that the nation that is revealing a memorial for Odin. I could see why they would do that, he saved us. It would serve as a reminder for future generations of what he did for us. But as for me, it only serves as a painful reminder of his sacrifice. The worst part is I have to make a speech about him, which will be the hardest for me.

I look out my window again and I see ships from the neighboring nations coming into the harbor. I close my eyes and I remember when he arrived a year ago.

**1 year ago…**

10 months have passed since the great freeze and thaw. In that time, my people have come to love me and tolerate my supernatural powers. At first they saw my powers as witchcraft and thought of me as a monster. I also thought that I was a monster myself as well. I thought that I would be better off on my own where I couldn't hurt anyone and I can use my powers without worry or fear. However, with help from my sister, I saw that I could control my powers through the love. It sounds a little corny but it's true. Now I use my powers for the good of my people and my nation.

In that time, Anna has met a very nice young man named Kristoff. At first I was worried that he was like that snake Hans but when I met him, he was very nice. He and Anna dated for about several months until Kristoff finally proposed to her. I was waiting a long time for him to propose; when he came to me to ask for permission to marry her I instantly said yes. He was caught a little off guard by my sudden answer.

Now after so long, today is the wedding day and I am probably more excited about it than Anna is. I stand near the alter next to all the bridesmaids, Anna chose me to be her maid of honor and I couldn't have felt more honored. I look over and I see Kristoff in his tux, he may seem fine to most people but I know what a nervous person looks like. He acts like nothing is wrong but if you look closely you can see the beads of sweat begin to form on his forehead. I wouldn't blame him for being nervous, it his wedding day after all and from what I hear it's a human's most nerve racking day in their life, right next to death and public speaking.

The organ begins to play and the double doors open. I look down the aisle and I see Anna begin to walk down the aisle. She wears a snow white ball gown dress. I feel tears of joy begin to form; she's no longer that little girl that used to come to my door everyday asking to build a snowman. She walks in front of the alter and in front of Kristoff; nothing can ruin this day.

**Odin: **Five years of exile and counting; it's been five years since me and my crew of elemental conduits have left our home. Well, more like forced to leave. Our nation, Hadendelle, is not exactly welcoming of people like us. But that's not the worst part; the worst part is that I was the prince. No one wanted me or my crew there, not even my own father, King Rohan.

We have been out to see for such a long time, only making port if we need supplies or if we find another conduit who is being persecuted for his or her powers. We also raid any supply ships that we find. I guess you can say that I went from a royal prince to a blood thirsty pirate.

We have become the most feared pirate crew throughout the European seas. Almost every country fears us, France, Spain, Germany, Norway, and even Russia. The only country doesn't fear us is the one that has the most powerful navy in the world, Great Britain. No matter what my crew does, the British will still fight us. But they never win and they never learn from their loses.

One of the coolest things about my ship is it both heavily armored and has no weapons. The only weapons that we need come from our hands. From ice and wind to fire and rocks; we sometime combine our powers to deliver massive damage, and it delivers one hell of a blow.

Today the sky is clear, the weather is wonderful, and the wind is on our side. We need to make a stop at a port to make a trade with some sugar and spices for some more food and weapons. The closest port my navigators located that the closest port is Arendelle, back in our home country. Although we loath the fact we're going back there, we know that Arendelle is the biggest trading port in all of Norway.

I stand at the helm as I see the port appearing over the horizon. "Arendelle coming into view captain," my spotter shouts from on top of his stand.

"Thank you Stephen," I shout back.

Not long after the announcement, my first mate and best friend comes up by me. He stands beside me and looks in the same direction as me. "Feels weird to be back home after so long eh Odin," he asks.

"Not exactly home but it still fells weird," I said.

"You know I hear that the queen here is a conduit and that her people love her dearly, can you believe that?"

"Are you pulling my chain again Ethan?" Ethan has been known for pulling jokes and tall tales that it's become really hard to tell if he's being serious some times.

"No it's true, she happens to be an ice conduit and her people love her for that."

"Is she the one that almost caused the entire Scandinavian see to freeze over?"

"Yep, she almost buried her entire kingdom in snow."

"Damn, I wonder how her people are able to accept her so easily after all that."

"Who knows, but now they love her. Reason why is probably going to be an everlasting and unsolvable mystery."

"Yep," I look back at Arendelle and see it coming more into view, "We're getting closer, go get the crew ready to port."

"Aye captain," Ethan walked away and began barking orders to the men to get them ready to port.

I stare back at Arendelle and wonder about the queen. For whatever reason, her people love her. She's lucky; a majority of the conduits are either rejected or persecuted for their talents. She might be the only conduit to actually experience love and tolerance; I wonder if her people will do the same towards us. Probably not, we are pirates after all and no one likes pirates.

**Ending right here. I'm planning on posting a new chapter every Saturday. Let me know what you think in the reviews, favorite and follow and I'll see you guys next Saturday.**

**Feel free to check out my other stories and tell me what you think about them.**

**God bless and I'll see you guys later.**


	2. First Impressions

**Odin: **As we approached Arendelle's docks, I went up to the front to get good view at what customers we might have. Today must be a pretty busy day for the city's dock markets, so many ships from all over Europe. France, Spain, Ireland, Sweden, Great Britain, all of the big countries are here today. More than likely the Spanish are going to be wanting our sugar and spice, British and Irish are going to be wanting our rum and tobacco, and the French will for sure be wanting our fancy silver dining sets. I could already feel that money begin to weigh down my pockets.

My only fear is how the rest of the Arendellians will react to me and my crew's supernatural powers. If what Ethan says is true, about this ice conduit queen, than I can only hope that these people will accept us as well. But they might think of us differently than they do of their queen. Either way, it would probably be best to keep our powers hidden just for safe keeping.

We begin to dock and as we do I order the crew to get the cargo out and ready to unload. Once we dock, I walk out onto the wooden platform and supervise the unloading. I take inventory of the supplies, 35 crates of sugar, 25 crates of spices, 30 barrels of rum, 40 crates of tobacco, and 15 chests of silver dining wear.

"We are sure to make one hell of a profit today, eh Odin," I hear Ethan shout to me as he walks down the plank.

I make a small chuckle, "Yep, and with all these foreign ships from everywhere, I say we'll have enough for a new ship."

Ethan walks down beside me and looks at her, "It would be nice to have newer and faster ship. The Alicorn has served us well but she's real close to retiring.

"Indeed, it's about time for new ship." I continue to take inventory until I realize that something is wrong. I look around to find the missing factor to our docking.

"Is something wrong," Ethan asks.

I nod, "Yeah the dock manager should've been here to check our ship in by now."

"Maybe he's too busy checking all the other ships in."

"No, these ships seem to have been here a while, the crew's of the ships would've still be here if they had just docked."

Ethan looks around and begins to make a confused face, "Yeah I guess you're right, where is everyone?"

"Come on; let's see if we can find some life around here."

"Alright, hey Colins," Ethan shouts to one of the men, "Keep an eye on the unloading, me and the captain are going to take a look around the city."

"Yes sir," Colins reply's.

We walked out of the dock area and headed out into the town. We walked up the steps expecting to see a street full of people buying from the dock markets. Instead we see a street that completely empty. No customers no stand owners, no anything. Me and Ethan exchange looks of confusion. I've been to Arendelle before in my young age and the streets were never empty.

Me and Ethan split up in order to cover more ground. We go deeper into the city to search some of the shops and stores. Every door was locked, every window was covered, and not a single soul was walking in the town. Eventually Ethan found a sign posted on the door of an inn that the other buildings didn't have. The sign read, _Closed for the day, due to the Royal Wedding of Princess Anna and Sir Kristoff._

As soon as Ethan finished reading that, he was not happy. "Well great, we find the port that's the closest to us and it turns out to be closed," he rages.

"Calm down, we just need to find where the wedding is at. Maybe we can find a few merchants to make some deals with."

"Fine, where do you propose we start looking?"

"Well if this is _royal _wedding than the most logical location for it would be the castle."

Suddenly, music of joy and happiness started to fill the air. It sounded like the music the crew would dance to whenever we finished a really good raid. "Do you hear that music," I ask Ethan.

"Yeah and where's there music, there's a party…"

"And where there's a party, there's also people," I finished.

We both grinned at each other and followed the sound of the music. We could hear it getting louder, we know we are getting closer to it. We then found the castle of the city. It had a different look to it than from what I remember. The style was the same only instead of the green and purple pattern to roofs; it was a light blue with a giant snowflake looking structure on top of the main spire.

We walk down the long, stone bridge that leads to the front gates. The front gates are wide open and inside we see the common people dancing, eating, drinking, and having the time of their lives. We walk inside slowly, looking around awkwardly. It's not like that we haven't been to a party before; we've partied several times with the crew. It's just that most of the time people are running away from us in fear. One of the perks of not being fully known in a city.

We continue to walk through the court yard until a big man with full beard and mug of beer in his hand. "Welcome weary travelers, what brings you here to our fair city," the man asked us in a deep and hardy voice.

I spoke up first, "Hi, my name is Odin and this is my friend Ethan, we have some cargo for sale but no one is down there to buy from us."

"I wouldn't hold my breath lad, no one is working today because today Princess Anna just got married to Sir Kristoff Bjorgman. Today is a day of celebration."

I could hear Ethan groan behind me. He was looking forward to this fortune more than anyone else on the crew. "Well how long do you think until someone can give us an offer," Ethan asked the man.

"Won't be until tomorrow I'm afraid," the man answered, "But you and your crew are more than welcome to stay at my inn until you get your profits."

"Thank you, that's very generous of you," I say to him.

"Your very welcome, the name's Atticus, I own the inn of the Prancing Stallion. Now why don't you have your friend bring the rest of your men up here, I'll introduce you to a few people."

"Oh I don't think that's—"

"Oh come on Odin, a few new faces won't hurt. I'll get the men." Ethan ran off out the gates and down back towards the docks.

Atticus brought me to a table that had a where a another man was handing out mugs of beer. The man looked at the two of us and began to laugh, "Seriously Atticus, you already had three beers," said the man.

Atticus laughed, "No Jonathan, I'm actually getting one for my new friend here."

The man, who goes by Jonathan, looked at me with curious look. I was beginning to worry he might suspect who I am. "You're not from around here are you," he said.

"No sir, last time I was here I was just a kid," I responded.

"Well then welcome back Sir Odin," he said. He then began to pour me a mug of beer and handed the foaming mug to me. I took a sip of the drink and it was some of the best beer I have tasted. I downed the entire drink, enjoying every single drop.

Atticus and Jonathan looked at me with surprise. It was like they had never seen a man down an entire mug of beer in on go. "Whoa, you must have really like that beer," said Atticus.

"He should've, that some of my best beer ever made," said Jonathan.

I gave my mug back to Jonathan for a refill. Jonathan gave me the mug and I began to drink. "You know, winter will be coming soon, I could sure use those magical hands of yours Odin," said Jonathan.

As soon as he said that, I spitted out my beer. How did he know about my powers? I haven't even been here an hour and already someone knows about my powers. How in the entire known world did he find out about my powers?

I need to play it off cool, "Uh what are you talking about?"

"Come on, don't think I've forgotten," said Jonathan, "I remember when you first came here several years ago in the middle of winter. You were in my bar with your uncle and I was having trouble with my fire place. You came over to me and shot a ball of fire into it and soon the whole place was warming up."

"Wait a minute Jonathan," said Atticus, "Are you saying that this boy has fire powers like our queen has ice powers?"

"I certainly am, it's one of the coolest things I've ever seen."

"Well Odin," says Atticus, "Care to give us a demonstration?"

"You sure about that," I ask.

"Absolutely," says Atticus. He then shouts to everyone to gather around to see my demonstration. Great, now I have to show off my powers to a bunch of people that I don't even know that may or may not like my powers. So much for making a good first impression.

A big crowd of people circle around me, giving more than enough room to show off. I get in stance and I form a ball of fire between my hands. I stretch the ball into a ring that forms around me. I hold the ring above my head and I begin to expand it rapidly. Before the ring reaches the crowd, I tear the ring and shoot it up into the air. I take the now string of fire and transform it into the shape of a Phoenix. I fly the bird around for a little bit and then I throw it up into the sky causing it to explode like firework. The audience applauses and cheers for me; I had never felt this sensation from anyone other than my crew. It kind of felt good to be accepted after so many years of rejection. But I can imagine Ethan is going to have a fit about showing off me powers.

**Elsa: **The wedding was spectacular, Anna and Kristoff exchanged their vows wonderfully. My sister is now the wife of the head ice harvester in Arendelle. Something most people wouldn't expect but I don't think that just because you're royalty doesn't mean you're forced to marry someone else who's also royal.

I watch as Anna and Kristoff do their first together as a married couple. They look so cute together. Anna looks really small when compared to Kristoff's giant muscular size. Like I said before, I knew Kristoff was a perfect match for Anna. He is far more better than that scumbag Prince Hans of the Southern Isles.

I wonder what ever happened to scumbag. I think last time I heard of him he went missing about four months ago. No trace of him, not even the smallest tidbit, was ever left behind. Well good riddens to him. He almost killed both me and Anna just to take the thrown. What I wouldn't give to see his face again so I could enclose his ugly head in a block ice.

As the dance continues, a guard comes over to me and whispers in my ear. "Your majesty, there is someone outside that you might want to see," he says.

"Can't it wait, I'm watching my sister dance with her new husband," I replied.

"Actually you might want to see this person, he was juggling fire from his hands."

My eyes widened in surprise; I thought that I was the only one with magical powers. Now there's a man with powers that can control fire. I never thought it was even possible. "Very well," I say to the guard, "Bring him in after the dance." I wonder who this fire man is. Is he a friend or foe?


	3. A Royal Performance

** I'm sorry about the long wait, I've been very busy with school and I have been traveling back and forth between Texas and Arkansas all of break. Thank you for being patient with me in waiting for the next chapter. So without further ado, enjoy chapter three!**

**Odin: **I still couldn't believe that these people are so welcoming of my talents. They welcome it just like how the Jews welcomed Jesus when He came to Jerusalem. It was like if I was a normal person that they pass by on their way to the market or they see at the local diner. It felt weird to me, it has been so long since I've been accepted by someone who is…well…normal. The last time I have had this feeling was back when my uncle was still alive.

Back when I was a child, I tried to keep my powers as a secret, not in fear of the people but in fear of my father, King Jeger III. My father was never a fanatic for magic, whether it's white or black magic he hates it. When I found out I had the ability to control fire, when I was seven, I was filled with fear. For three years I kept my powers a secret, trying to conceal them the best I can. I tried wearing gloves but I found that my hands would just burn right through them. I eventually found that I needed to control my emotions; to be more precise, my anger and sadness. I found that when I'm anger or sad I cause objects around me to combust into flames.

Everything was going fine until one day I got in a fight with my father. Although I can't remember what the fight was about I do remember I caused the curtains in my father's throne room to light up. His face became as red as my hands were. I could feel my face drain of all color, my mind started to think of what father had in store for me. I guess it was by my luck that my uncle was visiting us for the month. Unlike my father, my uncle had an extreme fascination for magic. He thought that magic can be used to make the world a better place if used the right way. This is what made him and my father bad brothers.

My uncle offered to teach me how to control my powers and how to contain them. Now my father didn't appear to be thrilled by the idea but at least he was relieved to know I would be away from his kingdom with my uncle on his travels. So the day I left with my uncle was the day my training began.

We traveled all over the Europe; from Spain to Italy to Great Britain and even to the Austrian Empire. Seeing the different cultures of some of the strongest countries in the world is something every person dreams of. It wasn't until I was 14 when my uncle took me over to America to see the newly founded United States. At first I was excited but when we got there it was rather odd. They place had no king or monarch of any type; it confused me how this place could stay in order if the place is governed by the people. A place governed by the people sounds like it would lead different opinions clashing.

However it was in the US that I meet Ethan for the first time. He tried to rob us while we were visiting Charlestown, SC. We were riding in our carriage just outside of the city when the dirt road became seemingly unbearable to drive on. We got out finding Ethan, a filthy and thin boy but with a lot of power. I was amazed to see another person just like me. Him and I became fast friends, always showing off our powers to see which one had the better powers.

For the next six months we spent in America, ten more conduit boys were found by us. My uncle took us all under his wing and trained each and every one of us. News of my uncle's work started to spread; the newspapers started calling us the "12 Conduit Disciples." Rather unusual title for us; I thought the title rather blasphemes of comparing my uncle to the Christ. But none the less we thought of ourselves as those who were destined to spread the fact that magic can help others instead of harming them.

When we were about 17 and 18, my uncle took us back to Hadendelle. After 8 years I was finally going home for the first time in forever. I was excited to go home and to show my friends what Norway is like. However at the same time I was pretty scared; I wasn't sure what my people think of me and my new friends. Who knows what propaganda my father has used on them while I was away.

When we arrived at the port, we were welcomed by everyone in the entire kingdom. Well, it wasn't really a welcome, more like a protest. Their faces were furious, scared, but most of all blood thirsty. They definitely heard about us and I bet all the money in my pocket that father attempted to make seem like we were the apocalypse and it worked. The Hadendelle Royal Guard held back the crowd as we made our way to the palace. But they didn't guard us from any projectiles thrown at us; food, sticks, and stones, but worse of all were the words thrown at us. "Sticks and stones may break my bones but words will never hurt me," yeah right. From "Monsters" to "Spawns of Satan," the words made us feel rotten to the core.

When we entered the throne room, all of the royal officials and my father were gathered. He sat on his throne with a look of disgust glaring at us. After my uncle introduced us, what happened next was something none of us were expecting. My father pulled out a flintlock pistol from under his cloak and shot my uncle. I stared in shock as my uncle fell to floor, time suddenly stopped for me. I held my uncle in my arms as his he took his final breath. My uncle was the only real father I ever had and now he was killed by King Jeger III. The king sentenced the rest of us to death for plotting to overthrow the throne. Of course we had to cancel our execution; we got out of there as soon we heard the sentence. We hijacked the ship that brought us here, kicked off the crew, and took the ship for our own.

From that point on, we decided to make our lives on the water. The anger we felt from my uncle's murder still exists and it's what drives our resolve for the ship raids and village plundering. For five years we've been terrorizing the seas and with each raid we find more people just like us. Now there are well over 100 of us and the number is still rising.

Every time we visit a village we either see the people cowering in fear or giving us angered looks. But actually being somewhere where people not only welcome you but also adore what you do is something that deserves to be cherished. It's also easily to get addicted to and withdrawals to not feel good.

For about an hour I continue to show the Arendwellers my powers. Every time I amaze them with even the smallest of tricks. Everything was going well until I was confronted by two of the royal guard. One was tall, his left eye was scared with no iris, and has clean cut beard. The other was slightly shorter, has a bushy mustache, and is slightly bigger than first guard.

"Excuse us sir," said the scared one, "But I'm going to have to ask you to come with us."

Well crap, I should've know that this event wasn't going to last. I looked up that scared one, "Why do I need to come with you, dare I ask?"

"The queen has requested an audience with you, immediately." The guard got behind me and gently pushed me towards the double doors that lead into the castle. Rude; I expected this kind of assertiveness from guards who are turning me in. Wait a second…ah crap.

We walk through the two big double doors that lead to the first hall of the castle. As we walked through, I looked back and see Ethan and the rest of the crew just walking through. They didn't appear to have seen me, good thing to. Not only did I want to worry my crew but I want to avoid any wrath from Ethan. If he found out that I was using my powers outside in public I would never hear the end of it.

I walk through the hall that the guards are leading me through. We pass by a bunch of different paintings of past kings and queens of the kingdom. One painting we pass is covered by a black fabric. Curiosity got the best of me, "Why is that painting covered," I asked the scared guard.

The scared one didn't talk but the shorter spoke up, "That's the painting of the King Nathanial and Queen Elizabeth, the present queen's parents. They died while they were on their way to see Queen Elizabeth's niece's wedding. It was a dark day for the kingdom of Arendelle."

"I'm sorry about your loss," I said. I can kind of relate to want the kingdom went through when they loss their king and queen. My uncle was like a father and a leader to me; when he died, I became afraid of what was going to happen to us.

I guess I can also relate to what the queen went through when her parents died. The burden of leadership is one of the heaviest burdens in the entire world. To have followed someone for so long under their guidance and suddenly have the burden passed to you is shocking. You're not sure what to do, where to go, or what decisions are right or wrong. It becomes extremely heavy at first but then it lightens as you gain experience over time.

We reach another set of double doors; these doors are a bit more colorful than the last. The doors open and we walk into the main ball room. I look around and I see people dressed in extremely fancy attire. I knew I didn't belong here what so ever. My clothes were decent, not like they were rags, but they looked like rags compared to everyone else.

The guards and I squeeze in through the crowd. Everyone is circled around the dance floor looking at a young couple dancing. My best guess is that they are Princess Anna and Sir Kristoff, the two people that just got married according to everyone. I keep myself from laughing at how Kristoff is so big compared to the princess.

After few minutes the couple ends their dance and head back to their table, located at the front of the room. Everyone applauds for a moment until a woman stands up from the same table as the newlyweds. My jaw drops at the sheer beauty of her; she wears a slim, ice blue dress that almost seems to be made completely out of ice. Her platinum blonde hair is kept in a French braid that droops down her shoulder with small snowflakes holding it together. By my best guess this is the queen; I can feel my jaw getting lower with each second that I look at her.

She raises her hands and everyone ceases their applause. "Ladies and gentlemen, I want to thank you all for coming to the reception of the union of my sister, Princess Anna, and my new brother-in-law, Sir Kristoff. Before we say good bye to couple as they go on their honeymoon, there is one more unscheduled event. Captain Hillman, can you please bring the man to the center of the dance floor?"

The scared one, who is probably Hillman, leads me to the center of the dance floor. This is going to be great; I'm in the middle of a bunch of first class folk and I'm probably going to have to do a performance without practicing, what can possibly go wrong?

When I am at the center, the guard does a little bow towards the queen and kind of forces me to bow to her as well. "This is the man you asked for, your majesty," said Hillman.

"Thank you captain, that'll be all," said the queen. The captain did another bow and left me in the center. I watched him as he left, his scared eye gave me a disgusted look or that could be how his eye looks now. "Sir," said the queen, "Tell us your name."

What do I say here? Do I tell them my actual name or do I tell them a fake name? The bigger question is do they know about me, about my past? "My name is Odin Fortapt Sjel," they words leave my mouth like puke. I now regret saying my real name.

I guess I should count myself lucky they didn't recognize the name. I received no reaction from the audience or the queen when I told them my name. "Well Sir Odin," said the queen, "Would you care to show us your talents?" I knew she was going to ask me that.

The crowd stayed at their same place as I got ready to perform. The band started playing an elegant piece and I started dancing to it. I would use streams of fire and the occasional burst to flare things up a bit. I'm not sure why I can dance to this song so naturally, it's like I was taught how to dance to it before. Whatever the reason was, the audience seemed to love it. They gave "oos" and "awes" every time I used my fire.

Things were going smoothly until I started to see movement in the audience. I saw a man walking behind the crowd and getting closer to the big table up front. I continue my dance and wait for a golden opportunity. Suddenly the man jumps out of the crowd and points a gun in the direction of the people at the table. I pause and get a good look at the hostile subject.

Stance is weak, the feet are too far apart easy to push or pull him down. Arm is extended out with both hands gripping the gun, either is a bad shot or the recoil is pretty strong. His gun is pointed at the people of the front table but he's not aiming for the queen, curious. I think I know how to catch this fish. First I'll need to a pole and some line; a fire whip should do nicely. Second, cast your line and hope it catches a fish; my target is his extended arms. Pull the fish in and if he tries to get away give him some slack and pull him in. Once the fish is caught, knock him out to keep him from squirming all over the place. Lastly contain the fish, tying him up shouldn't be a problem.

I pull out my fire whip, cast it at the guy's arm, and I pull really hard. The gun goes off after I pull his arm. He tries to get away but I yank him towards me. Once I have him, I punch him in the head knocking him out. I tie up his wrists and ankles, turn to the queen and give a bow. The audience is dead silent; everyone appears to be shocked at what I just did. Then everyone applauses for me, even the queen and newlyweds give me a standing ovation. I guess I did a good job here, first impressions are important after all.

**Again sorry about the long wait, like I said I have been busy with school and I've been traveling a lot. Expect the next chapter about the week before Christmas. Reason being is that semester is coming to a close, I have a big project for my American History class and I have my PARK Geometry exam coming up. Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter, leave your thoughts in the reviews and I'll see you guys next time. **


	4. Interrogation

**Elsa: **Well, that performance certainly took a turn that I wasn't expecting. I can't believe that Odin was able to react so fast to my would be assassin. The way he was able to take him out so fast it almost seemed like it was staged. But I've seen quite few staged performances in my life and this isn't one of them.

Odin saved my life, and he saved my kingdom from losing another monarch so suddenly. If it wasn't for his actions, Arendelle would have become a grim place to visit. The people would've began to lose their joyous spirit, the guards would up their security to protect any other royals, and my sister…I don't even want to know what my death would do to her.

When our parents died, she became extremely sad. Her happy and caring spirit suddenly disappeared on that fateful day. The sad part about it was I wasn't even there to comfort her. I was still afraid of harming her again with my powers that I wouldn't even come out on my parent's death day. If I was killed, she would be heartbroken for weeks. I wasn't there for her those thirteen years of isolation and if I was killed I wouldn't be there for her at all. Just the thought of her turning into a depressed young lady gives me shivers and glooms me.

I walk down from the table and to the dance floor to thank my savior. He deserves to be rewarded after his actions today. I walk up to him I get a good look at his face. His face seems familiar to me especially the eyes, I can't help but feel like I've seen them before. His eyes are swimming in emotions of fear, anger, regret, and sadness. "Is there something I can help you with, your majesty," says Odin snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Oh yes," I reply, "I just wanted to thank you for stopping that assassin."

"Nothing much your highness just saw a hostile and decided to take him out."

"Well I think that your actions deserve to be rewarded, why don't you join me and the rest of my family for dinner tonight?"

"Well that awful kind of you your high—"

"You can just call me Elsa," I said cutting him off.

"That's awful kind of you, Elsa, but I doubt you'll want my men feasting with you, they can get a bit rowdy."

I make a small chuckle, "Well you must be rewarded in some way."

"Well, my ship could is need of some repairs, I don't think it make another journey the way it is right now."

"Very well, I'll see to it that your ship is repaired."

"Thank you, Elsa," he said. He turned and began to walk away.

"Thank you again for saving me," I say to him.

"With all due respect," he turned back at me, "he wasn't aiming for you." Then he turned back and left.

What on earth is he talking about? If the assassin wasn't aiming for me then who was he aiming for? It only makes sense that he tried to kill me; I am the ruler of Arendelle. If I was killed the kingdom would possibly go into great chaos. People wouldn't know what to do and Anna, poor Anna, would be too heartbroken to even lead these people.

I walk back over to the table and sit back down beside the newlyweds. Anna looks over at me and gives me a worried look. "What," I ask her.

"Are you ok, Elsa," she asks.

"I'm fine, why wouldn't I be?"

"Well for starters you almost got assassinated, doesn't that worry you at least a little bit?"

"You don't need to worry about me Anna. There are going to be people who disagree with my actions and will do anything to stop me. But there's nothing they can do that can bring me down."

"Shouldn't you at least consider increasing security around here," asked Kristoff.

"I have ice powers, that's about the best security anyone can get."

"I'm going to have to agree," said Anna, "She nearly took out like ten guys with her powers back up at the North Mountain."

"It was only two guys," I said.

"But they were big, like huge."

"No bigger than an average man."

"One even had shark teeth."

"They both had normal _human _teeth."

The conversation continued and so did the reception. Despite the assassin's attempt to kill me, the rest of the night was absolutely terrific. After about two hours, Anna and Kristoff left for their honeymoon. I waved them goodbye as they left for the docks to head to Spain. Once they were gone, I turn to Captain Hillman and told him to bring the assassin to the interrogation room. It is time to find out what this guy is doing here.

I walk into the dark room that's only being lit up by a small lamp. The assassin sits on the far side of the table with chains around his wrists. I take my seat across from him and Hillman to my right. I look at the assassin straight in the eyes, his face is calm and his emotions are neutral. "Recognize me," I say to him, "I should hope you do, what you did early was rather rude."

No response, he just continues to look at me. "It was in the middle of my sister's absolutely beautiful wedding reception and you just had to ruin it," I said.

"What was your purpose for tonight's events," asked Hillman.

"But I guess I should count myself lucky that you were stopped by that man, the one with fire remember?"

"What did you hope to gain out of this attempt?"

"He's being awarded, of course, but I can promise that you will be free if you tell us why you're here."

"Why did you try to kill the queen?"

The assassin began to chuckle and shake his head. "You really think that I came here to kill the queen," he said.

"Well it only makes sense that you tried to kill me."

"Oh no you're wrong; you see I'm part of a group that doesn't exactly approve of a bio-terrorist being in charge of her own kingdom. And we won't stop until every bio-terrorist is either dead or suffering."

"Sounds a bit cruel if you ask me," I said.

"The world is cruel; anyway, my boss told me not to kill you but to make you suffer instead. He wanted me take care of something that is rather close to you. Seeing that I failed and I told you everything I know, I can't go back to him."

The assassin then opens his mouth and bites on something that. Suddenly white foam starts to appear from his mouth and he begins to gag. Hillman and I rush to him to try and keep him from dying but it was too late. The man died just a few seconds after we got to him. I left the room replaying the interrogation in my mind. Why did his boss just wanted to make me suffer? It would be easier to kill me off, wouldn't it?

I walk not too far down the hall when Hillman came rushing out of the interrogation room. He calls for me and I look behind and see him holding something in his right hand. "I was looking through the body to see if I could find something to identify him and I found this," he hands me a small, silver badge. The symbol on the badge appears to be a wolf with a phoenix in its mouth. Over the wolf were a few letters, BTEO. "BTEO," what does it mean?

"Thank you captain," I said, "We'll investigate this tomorrow, it's late and I'm pretty tired after tonight's events, goodnight captain." The captain and I parted ways as I head upstairs to my room.

As I lay in my bed, those four letters continue to swim in my head. What did they stand for? Is it some sort of terrorist group or a private police company? Whatever it is I hope I can find out tomorrow, maybe he can shed some light on the matter.

**The next day…**

**Odin: **I wake up in my room after having one of the best nights of sleep after several years. It's nice to finally sleep without the ship rocking back and forth and not having to worry about sailing into a storm. Though I still felt like I was still on the ship, I guess my land legs haven't kicked in yet. I get up and find Ethan still sleeping in his bed which is next to mine. His long hair is all mangled, his left arm is over the side, and drool is dripping from his mouth, just the beautiful sight to look at. It would be rather rude of me to wake him up from his peaceful world.

I go to the end of his bed and grab hold of a corner of the lower right corner of his blanket. The corner than catches fire and begins to spread through the blanket. It didn't take long for Ethan to open his eyes and jump out of bed when he saw that his blanket was on fire. He pours the closest bucket of water on the bed killing the flames. He looks at the chard mess in shock and then looks at me with disgust. I couldn't help laugh off my butt, talk about a wakeup call.

I go downstairs to catch a little breakfast and he stays behind to clean up the mess. When I get down the stairs of the inn, I find Elsa sitting at the bar. She turns around and looks at me with a smile. I make my way to the bar and sit to the left of her. "Can't get enough of me can you," I joke.

She giggles a little, "I'm actually here on a different matter." She lifts up her right hand and set a small gold badge in front of me. I recognize the wolf eating the phoenix instantly. "What can you tell me about the BTEO?"

"Well, I can tell you that might want batten down the hatches," I said, "You mind find what I'm about to tell you rather shocking."

She turns her body toward me and looks me straight in the eye, "Try me," she said.

"Very well then…"

**Sorry it's been a while guys, I've been busy with school since the end of the semester is coming. I will try to have a new chapter for you guys by sometime next week. TTYL. **


	5. The Real Target

**Hello again, I hope you guys are enjoying the story so far. I hope so because I haven't seen any new reviews lately. Feel free to say anything about the story; whether positive, neutral or negative. I want to know what you guys think about it and what you guys think I should do change it. So please leave a review; now let's get started shall we?**

**Odin: **The first time I heard about the Bio-Terrorist Extermination Organization was three years ago when me and the crew were down near the Italian States. It was just like any normal day, we had just made port about five miles from Rome. There was something about this port that kind of surprised me. Sure there were tons of ships at this tiny port but that wasn't it. There were no people around.

As I stepped onto the dock, I looked around to see if I could find any evidence of life nearby. I, Ethan, and a few other guys began searching the town for people. We couldn't find anyone at the shops and no one answered their door when we knocked. We could tell that people had been here because food and other supplies were spilled along the streets.

We continued the search until one of the men spotted something posted on the front door of the town church. It read, "By order of the Bio-Terrorist Extermination Organization (BTEO) this town is to be evacuated immediately for possible bio-terrorist threat. Any who resist this command will be subjected to death." We couldn't make out what the poster was saying. We have never heard of the term "bio-terrorist" before.

As we tried to process the information in our heads, a gun shot went off from behind us. One of my guys fell to the ground, clutching his arm in pain. We all turned around to find a group of about twenty men dressed in black and red charging towards us with swords, guns, tomahawks, and spears. All of their faces were covered with a black cloth only revealing their eyes.

We fought off the ambushers for more than half an hour. Whoever these guys were they were good at fighting. I saw them perform the kind of combat art that I've only seen in Western Asia. They also fought like the Russians, Austrians, Turkish, all combat styles. We eventually fought them off kill about twelve of their guys and not losing a single one of my men.

"We searched the bodies to see if we could any evidence of they were and sure enough," I point at the badge on the table, "They had the exact same badge as your assassin."

Elsa takes another look at the badge before looking back up at me, "Do you know where these guys might be stationed at," she asks.

I shake my head, "My best guess is that they are stationed all over the world. These guys probably set their national differences aside to rid the world of us."

"A worldwide organization, that narrows it down to just about every civilized country in the world."

"I wouldn't worry about it too much your highness; with your sister away on her honeymoon I doubt they'll try again to harm you or your sister anytime soon."

"I hope you are right," she grabs the badge and begins to walk out, "Thank you for taking the time to tell me this, Mr. Odin." She turns and begins to walk out of the inn. I can't help but feel like there's more to this than meets the eye. I hope she's not thinking about going after them.

"You're going to hunt for them aren't you," I shout at her just as she reaches the door. "I wouldn't advise it."

She turns and looks at me, "Walk with me please," she says.

I get up from my seat and walk to her. We leave the inn and walk down to the main square of the kingdom. The place is bustling with activity. People are walk from their homes to work, children are playing in the court yard, and the shops are completely crowded. We walk through the square heading towards the center, "I would much prefer it if you wouldn't advise me on what my decisions," Elsa says as we walk.

"Well you're going to have to get used to it Elsa, it's what I do as a captain."

"But now you are no longer on the seas, you are in my kingdom and you will do as I say."

"See here's the problem with that," I get in front of her and look down at her, "I don't answer to anyone, I am a man with a ship crew that belongs to know nation or kingdom. We are independent."

"If you are to stay in my kingdom you will abide by my rules and laws, no exceptions."

"Well then hear me out then. These people that you are planning to hunt down are not just your average group of savage soldiers. They are trained and they will fight to the death if necessary. Your troops wouldn't stand a chance and I doubt you will either since you've had hardly any training."

"These men tried to kill me, do you expect me to sit around and do nothing while they plot to try and kill?"

I let out a sigh, "The assassin wasn't aiming for you."

"Then who was he aiming for?"

I only had one answer for that question. If the assassin wasn't aiming for her than who will be the next best candidate as the target? The best possible guess would be the princess but there's only one way to know for sure. "Did the assassin say what his purpose was for his attempt?"

"He said his job was to make me suffer, why?"

It only makes sense now, "The assassin wasn't aiming for you, he was aiming for your sister."

"My sister?"

"You love your sister a lot, like you are willing to lay your life down for her, correct?" She nods, "Well if the assassin was meant to make you suffer than he would aim for the person you love the most. He was aiming to make you go so deep into a depressed state that you would be unable to lead causing your kingdom to go into chaos."

"But my sister is away on her honeymoon now, she should be safe right?"

"She should, I don't think they'll try again."

"Well let's hope that you are right," she said, "Now, would care for some breakfast." I nod and follow Elsa to one of the food stands.

I hope I am right about the princess. If the BTEO failed to kill the princess the first time they wouldn't try again. Me and the crew were only attacked once by the BTEO and we never saw them again. So, hopefully, the princess should be out of harm's way, right?

**Somewhere in the Mediterranean…**

**?: **I look over the horizon through my telescope to see if I can spot the ship. I scan the entire sea to find anything, even the slight glimpse of the ship's sails. I hope what our inside man said was true. Otherwise he's going to have a red target painted on his back.

A few more hours go by and still no sign of the ship. I can't believe it; we went all this way for nothing. What a waste of my time. If that man had any sense in him he would've also given us a possible time of arrival instead of where they were going. I shout at the crew to way anchor and set sail for HQ.

But just as soon as the crew started, the watchman shouts down from his spot. "Sir, ship spotted towards the North West." I told the crew to stop what they're doing as I pull up my telescope to look at the ship. Sure enough the ship bears the flag of Arendelle, that's our ship. I order the crew to sail towards that ship and ready for battle.

We all wrap our faces with the black cloths. Finally, it's time to show my ex-fiancé I have returned. Time to show her that her dear old Hans hasn't forgotten her or what she did to him.

**So you got this chapter a little bit early but consider this as sort of a make up for me being late. Probably not as good as the previous but I promise the next chapter will be better. Leave a review, tell me what you and I will see you guys next time.**


	6. A note from the Author

**A note from the author.**

Hey guys, so far this story has gotten some pretty good reviews and I can see that some of you guys are really enjoying it. As you may know I haven't posted a new chapter recently. The reason is I have kind of toured my focus towards another fan fiction, The Martyr of Freedom, and I'm too busy with high school swim team and trying to find a job to even write a new chapter.

So I have a proposition for y'all. If anyone would like to see this story continued, let me know. I will allow you to write the next chapter of the Fire King (Revision). If I get multiple responses, I will choose which chapter I like the best, post that as the next chapter and have that person continue to write the story for me.

Now the chapter(s) will be published under my account, so be sure to put who the chapter is by.

Thank you for all the support for the story you've given so far, and I hope to hear from all of y'all soon.


End file.
